Raikou
/ |species=Thunder Pokémon |type=Electric |metheight=1.9 m |imheight=6'03" |metweight=178.0 kg |imweight=392.4 lbs. |ability=Pressure |dw=Volt Absorb |color=Yellow |body=08}} Raikou (Japanese: ライコウ Raikou) is an -type Legendary Pokémon that is part of the Legendary Beasts trio from Generation II. Biology Special abilities It has the Pressure ability which decreases the target's PP if they use that move on Raikou. It can also have Volt Absorb as its other ability if obtained from the Dream World. Behavior Raikou is a tiger-like creature. It carries rain clouds on its back which let it fire Thunderbolts at will. In the Pokédex, it states that it "descends with the lightning", and it "races across the land barking a cry that sounds like crashing thunder". While running it stores up static electricity, then shoots off the excess. It is also said to help other electric Pokémon if they are in danger. Evolution This Pokémon does not evolve. Game info In Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, Raikou roams around Kanto if the player character's Starter Pokémon was Squirtle and they have beaten the Elite Four. In FireRed and LeafGreen, it is very hard to catch because it will flee unless your Pokémon out has the ability Shadow Tag. It appears at Level 50. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, the player could get a Shiny Raikou at Gamestop on January 31 through February 6, 2011, which later was given out via Wi-Fi in late February 2011. You can also get it at Kanto Route 25, then the Burned Tower. It appears at Level 40 at both Route 25 and the Burned Tower. Game locations |goldsilver=Roaming Johto |gsrarity=One |crystal=Roaming Johto |crarity=One |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Roaming Kanto (With Squirtle As your Starter Pokémon) |frlgrarity=One |diamondpearl=Pal Park or Trade |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park or Trade |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Roaming Johto |hgssrarity=One| |blackwhite=PokeTransfer or Trade |bwrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Pokedex entries |gen=II |gold=The rain clouds it carries let it fire thunderbolts at will. They say that it descended with lightning. |silver=A Pokémon that races across the land while barking a cry that sounds like crashing thunder. |crystal=This rough Pokémon stores energy in its body, then sweeps across the land, shooting off electricity. |ruby=Raikou embodies the speed of lightning. The roars of this Pokémon send shock waves shuddering through the air and shake the ground as if lightning bolts had come crashing down. |sapphire=Raikou embodies the speed of lightning. The roars of this Pokémon send shock waves shuddering through the air and shake the ground as if lightning bolts had come crashing down. |emerald=Raikou embodies the speed of lightning. Its roars send shock waves shuddering through the air and ground as if lightning bolts were crashing down. |firered=This Pokémon races across the land while barking a cry that sounds like crashing thunder. |leafgreen=The rain clouds it carries let it fire thunderbolts at will. They say that it descended with lightning. |diamond=It is said to have fallen with lightning. It can fire thunderbolts from the rain clouds on its back. |pearl=It is said to have fallen with lightning. It can fire thunderbolts from the rain clouds on its back. |platinum=It is said to have fallen with lightning. It can fire thunderbolts from the rain clouds on its back. |heartgold=The rain clouds it carries let it fire thunderbolts at will. They say that it descended with lightning. |soulsilver=A Pokémon that races across the land while barking a cry that sounds like crashing thunder. |black=It is said to have fallen with lightning. It can fire thunderbolts from the rain clouds on its back. |white=It is said to have fallen with lightning. It can fire thunderbolts from the rain clouds on its back. |black 2=It is said to have fallen with lightning. It can fire thunderbolts from the rain clouds on its back. |white 2=It is said to have fallen with lightning. It can fire thunderbolts from the rain clouds on its back. |x=The rain clouds it carries let it fire thunderbolts at will. They say that it descended with lightning. |y=This rough Pokémon stores energy inside its body, then sweeps across the land, shooting off electricity.}} Sprites |name = Raikou |xyspr = Raikou_XY.gif }} Appearances Anime Raikou appears in the special The Legend of Thunder!, where it's captured by Team Rocket and then saved by Jimmy and his Typhlosion. A Shiny Raikou, Entei, Suicune and a normal Celebi have a role in the movie Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Raikou makes a cameo appearance in the episode Houndoom's Special Delivery when Houndoom and Togepi saw it blast it in the air. Raikou also makes an appearance in the episode Three Sides to Every Story!, where it attacks Dawn and Piplup and ultimately ends up as a Pokémon in Piplup's dream. *Raikou (The Legend of Thunder) *Raikou (MS013) Trivia * Learning Thunder at level 85, Raikou is the Pokémon that learns Thunder latest of all those who learn it by leveling up. * Raikou has the lowest base HP, but the highest base Sp.Atk and Speed by the legendary beasts. Names in other languages Its Japanese name means "Lord of Thunder". Gallery 243Raikou_OS_anime.png 243Raikou_DP_anime.png 243Raikou_Dream.png 243Raikou_Pokemon_Stadium.png 243Raikou_Pokémon Ranger.jpg Raikou_Unleashed.jpg Legendary_Trios_and_Zoroark_-_Pokemon_Black_and_White.jpg PokePark-Blue Artwork.jpg Category:Beast Trio Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon